warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown Destinies/Part Two
This Part of Unknown Destinies is all about Rowanpaw, he is searching for his destiny, yet trying to find Jetstar, so he can kill him. Prologue Everyone gave me a dreadful look. I turned my back on them. I turned my back on my friend. My best friend. My love... Everyone that mattered most to me. Gone from my mind. Chapter One I'm Rowanpaw, officially someone who left the only three people who actual made sense to me. My love, my best friend, and someone who was another good friend. I regret it all, but now I have a quest of my own. Kill Jetstar, after that my destiny searching will be complete. I sighed, the sun beat down on my fur. It was a hot morning. My lip quivered as I thought about Hollypaw. I missed her terribly. Somewhere...I went wrong, and we were just so strong... Rowanpaw thought sadly. He remembered one word Hollypaw whispered to him when he was thinking about leaving. Did you forget about us? Our love is like a song, but are you singing along? Rowanpaw recited her words in his head. Rowanpaw clenched his teeth. "Why did I give up everything for Jetstar!" He yowled. His yowl echoed through the forest. And he fell to his forepaw. He never relized his voice deepened so much, yet the last time he saw Graypaw he noticed the little apprentice's voice still had that kit like squeak to it. But Rowanpaw had more of a warrior voice to his. He covered his paws to his ears, trying to make the sound of his cry go away. He was just too sad, he couldn't go back. Hollypaw probably never would love him again. He winced his eyes hard. He just felt so confused. How was he, an apprentice, suppose to kill a leader? He had hardly any expierience. Yet he felt so confident before, now everything just was flushed away from him. Even the feeling in his heart that pounded the confidence in him. "I was confident, but I had my moments. Maybe that was just me?" Rowanpaw meowed to himself getting to his paws. Rowanpaw sighed. He missed Hollypaw. Would she ever accept him? And would the Unknown Destinies accept him back to his place and restore his honor? He thought not. He knew he couldn't kill Jetstar now, he spent almost a moon away from the three cats that understood him. Spending that moon trying to get the slightest scent of Jetstar. A moon of failure. A moon of no scent. A moon of just regret. Rowanpaw just wanted to forget about the cats he trusted most. He couldn't let go of Graypaw and Purepaw. Even worse, he wouldn't let go of Hollypaw. But then he faced an even tougher question, did his friends even survive without him? Hopefully they did, Rowanpaw just knew deep in his mind he felt a bit of a lie. Maybe they didn't survive. He wanted to lock away that thought. He wanted just to forget it. Rowanpaw padded on, he had to find prey. The warm weather was nice, but he was in a prey dry area. He sniffed the air, and caught scent of a rabbit. Usually Rowanpaw liked more of voles and such but it was good enough. He was starving. He quickly let the scent lead him to a rabbit hole. By the way it looked it wasn't very deep, and it smelled of an very old rabbit. It was probably it's final resting place it wanted to die in. Rowanpaw quickly put his paw in and caught the rabbit that was nuzzled inside. It was already dying. Rowanpaw decided it was best to put it out of it's misery. That night he had a full stomach. ~-~-~-~ Rowanpaw laid on the cold ground. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. It just felt so bad right now. He coughed a bit from the dust. Rowanpaw kept thinking of Hollypaw. He left her. She would never love him like she did. Rowanpaw looked to the stars. And he closed his eyes. Chapter Two Don't let me go Rowanpaw.... Rowanpaw heard Hollypaw's voice echo in his dreams. Rowanpaw relized he was holding onto her paw, if he let go she would fall into a waterfall. He could see tears running from her eyes. Suddenly he felt tears come from his eyes, his eyes were wide and he held onto her paw tightly. You already let me go! He heard her hiss. Rowanpaw watched her suddenly dissapear. He flinched back gasping. "Hollypaw!" He cried. You left me! You left all of us! Hollypaw's voice echoed through the night. Rowanpaw looked to the stars, they started to crumple into bits of ash. Ash falling to the ground. Rowanpaw starting to run, but he saw the forest. It was bursting into flames. The trees, instead of burning, were melting into water. The water flooded up and Rowanpaw screamed. He was drowning. You left us Rowanpaw! Why! Why! The voice of Hollypaw was drowned out by the water flooded over Rowanpaw. "Help!" Rowanpaw cried. But his voice was unheard. ~-~-~-~ Rowanpaw jumped awake. He breathed heavily, was he dead? He relized he was still on the ground. Rowanpaw gasped, he relized he could still breathe though. "Thank StarClan..." He breathed. He looked to the sky. It was barely dawn. "Hollypaw..." He murmured sadly. He thought about something. "Why can't I choose the right things?" He sighed. Rowanpaw groaned. What do I do? He thought. It was unknown to him, like his destiny. He didn't know his destiny. Or what to do, he wasn't a Destiny Hunter, or a Unknown Destiny Club cat...He was just someone else. Unknown to his own mind. Rowanpaw licked his lip hungrily, he hadn't had any fresh-kill all day. He wished he could join a Clan, that would like him and let him become a warrior. It was boring being Rowanpaw, he wanted a life. He wanted to at least go an have Clan life, go on patrols, go to gatherings, hunt... Something struck into his mind. The stench of two-leg rubbish filled his nose. It disgusted him, the rubbish smelt like fox-dung. Something tangled into his paws, it was a like a cob-web, yet harder. He tore at it pushing it away. He didn't relize that he had wondered into some sort of rubbish area for two-legs. Chapter Three He ran out quickly before he could even be caught by two-legs. I wish I had my friends with me, there was nothing I could do now. Category:Unknown Destinies